Illyn, the new ring bearer
by Illyn Ethermithore
Summary: Illyn a human girl adopted by elves gets a special mission that changes her life forever. follow her on her journey with 13 dwarves a hobbit and a wizard. will she complete her mission, will romance bloom? and what will happen when they reach Erebor. first in the Illyn serie. The story is finished so expect regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone,  
thank you for reading my story. I have been working on this story for a while and I have it completed so you can expect regular updates.  
I am still desperatel __looking for a beta reader so if you like the story and your native language is english then please send me a message._  
 _please leave a review, I like to hear what people think of my story. I hope you'll enjoy this._

* * *

 **chapter one**

"And so you must travel to Imladris together with lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel." Haldir explained.  
We were having tea in our living room. I looked at the man who had been my adopted father all my life. I was found on the borders of Lothlórien when I was only a few days old, in the year 2901 of the third age. My parents were never found. It was highly unusual for elves to adopt a human child. This had happened in the first age, Tuor and Turin where adopted by elves but it has not happened since. But Haldir, who was the one who found me, took me in, raised me as his own daughter and called me Illyn. He had trained me in fighting with a bow and with daggers. I was only twenty years old and was not as skilled as any other elf, but for my 20 years I was a good fighter. And now he was telling me that the lady of Lothlórien had consulted with lord Elrond of Imladris, and had requested I travel with them to Imladris, for they had an important matter to discuss with me.

"What can be so important that they cannot discuss it here?" I asked. "I don't know." Haldir said. "But I suggest you go pack your bag. You will leave tomorrow morning." "Are you coming too?" I asked. "No, you must go alone." I took a sip of my tea. It was our favored tea made from the berries found in Lothlórien "I have never been away from Lórien before." I said, nervously fidgeting with my cup. "There must be a first time for everything." My father replied in that calming voice of his. "I suppose you're right." I laughed. "I'll go pack then, I would not want to be late tomorrow."  
I sighed, took the last sip from my tea and stood. "I will come to see you off tomorrow." My father kissed my forehead as he always did. "Sleep well tonight."  
"You too ada."(father) With that I left and went to my room.

I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was a small room but I had plenty of space for myself alone. I walked over to my closet and shoved my clothes aside. Far in the back I spotted the black leather of my backpack, a gift I had received for my tenth birthday. I had only used it once when father and I had gone on a hiking trip through Lórien. I put it on my bed and started looking through my closet. I had no idea how long I would be away from home but I could not take too much with me. I took two simple dresses and folded them so they would fit in my bag. Then I grabbed gray trousers that I always used for horse riding, and also took a dark green tunic and lay these on my bed. I would be wearing these tomorrow. My boots where standing next to my closet and my cloak hang on my door. I put these on my bed as well. A pair of simple shoes went into my bag, with an extra pants and a tunic. When I put it on the ground next to the door I looked back at my closet and also put a nightgown in my bag.

I picked up my bow and inspected it for any damages that had to be fixed. I did the same with my arrows and my daggers. Of course there was nothing wrong with them, since I always took good care of them, sharpening my daggers every week, restringing my bow before every training and fixing broken feathers and points on my arrows. I put them next to my bag. Then I went to my mirror and undid my braids. I took my soap and a nightdress with me and went to wash. I would not get the chance for that for a while. When I came back I looked around and decided that I was quite ready for tomorrow, so I climbed in bed and closed my eyes. It took me a while before I fell asleep. I was nerves but also exited what made my nervousness only worse. My mind kept going over what they wanted to tell me.

The next morning I woke early. I still had three hours before we would leave. I climbed out of bed and went to my mirror. I combed my hair and put in some practical braids that would keep my hair out of my face. I turned my face to see the braids from different directions. I laughed at myself. Why do I always get so proud when I get my braids in nicely? I have been doing this since I was a little girl, braiding is easy. Okay where did I leave my clothes? Ow yeah on my chair.

I dressed and placed my weapons on my back. I took my backpack and with a last look at my chamber I left. My room would be waiting for me when I come back. When I got to the stables my horse looked up and greeted me happily. "Good morning Brave." His real name was Bravefire because he was full off energy. His spirit reminded me of fire, and he would do anything I asked of him. Usually I just called him Brave. I had refused to give him a sindarin name. When my father gave him to me I was still a girl and struggeling to learn where I had come from, so I had given my horse a name in the tongue of man. He was black with a white stripe on his head. He was big and very fast. I loved him. I took my time to get him ready for the trip. When I was tugging him up father walked in to the stables. "Do you have everything? Are you ready? You will leave in ten minutes." "Yes ada I am ready." I smiled at him as I led Bravefire outside to the gates where the travel party was gathering. The lord and lady where there, as well as some guards. Most of them worked with my father on border patrols. Sometimes I would train with them. I greeted them with a nod of my head and turned to my father. "I will miss you ada" he smiled and ushered me up on Bravefire. "I will miss you too Illyn. Send me word when you have arrived, alright?" "Of course ada." The party rode out the gates and I followed them. I looked back and waved to my father.

nineteen days of traveling later we finally looked upon Rivendell. During our trip we had added another elven party to ours. None other than Thranduil of Mirkwood was now traveling with us. When we got to the stables our horses were taken inside by some stable hands. Lord Elrond and Arwen received us on top of the stairs. "Welcome to Rivendell, I hope your journey was pleasant." Lord Elrond spoke. "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. (light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.) You would want to freshen up and get changed after your journey. My servants will show you to your rooms." I was shown to a bedroom by a servant girl. "Lord Elrond wanted you to have this room. I assume that you would like to wash before you go to dinner, in the next room is a bath prepared for you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." she curtsied and left.

I put my backpack on the ground and got my clothes out. I laid out my blue dress, and put the rest in the closet. When I opened the door I discovered it already filed with some dresses. I took one simple silver dress out. It would be insulting not to wear one of the provided dresses on the first night. I went to take a bath and washed my hair. When I was finally clean I put on the silver dress and my light shoes. I combed my hair and put in a simple crown braid. I laughed. Most people would ask how my hair could be this red. It was light bordeaux red. I was born with it and I loved the color. I had light green eyes which matches perfectly with my hair..

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. There was a brown-haired elf on the other side of the door. He nodded and said "greetings lady Illyn. I am Elladan, son of lord Elrond. I am here to escort you to dinner." I smiled. "It would be an honor to be escorted by one of Elrond's sons" he smiled back and offered me his arm. I gladly took it. "So do you know what all the elven leaders are here for? And why you are so important in this? My father would not tell us." "No, I have no idea. And it did not seem the right time to ask on the road. I think we we'll find out soon." I replied. "Yes I hope"

We went through some doors and Elladan showed me to my seat. He sat next to me himself. Some minutes later I saw another pair of elves come in. One of them looked exactly the same as Elladan. Elladan leaned in to me "that is my twin brother Elrohir and my sister Arwen." We greeted each other and they sat next to us. After a few minutes everyone was there and we ate. After dinner lord Elrond stood. "Dear guests, tomorrow morning we will have a meeting and then everything will be explained. For now I bid everyone goodnight." I was eager to hear what all of this was about but also relived for I was very tired after the long journey. Elladan escorted me back to my room. "I wish you goodnight lady Illyn. Breakfast will be served in the same room tomorrow morning." Elladan said when we were standing in front of my door. "Thank you lord Elladan, goodnight" He left as I went inside and put on my nightdress. I unbraided my hair and went to bed.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think. Please be kind, this is my first fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2: The white council

_As promised here is the new chapter. This chapter is not beta read so if you find any mistakes please notify me so I can correct them. I am also still looking for a beta reader._

* * *

chapter two: the white council.

The next morning I put on my own blue dress and went to get some breakfast. two hours later I was back in my room when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw Elladan. "good morning lady Illyn. I am here to escort you to the meeting. Your presents is requested." he offered me his arm and I took it. He led me to Elrond's study.

There were chairs in a circle around a small pillar. The most of the important elves where already there. I was seated next to Elrond and Galadriel. I was nerves and exited. Finally this whole journey is going to be explained. But why are all these important people here, and more importantly why am I here? I thought. while I was nervously pulling on my necklace. When everyone was seated Elrond stood.

"dear friends, we have come together to discuss an important mater. But before I tell you, I will have to explain some of the history. Long ago nineteen rings of power were made by Celebrimbor. alas Celebrimbor was aided in this by Sauron. Sauron created in secret one other ring that could control the others.

One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.

when the elves wearing the nineteen rings noticed Sauron controlling them they took of the rings, calling up the wrath of Sauron. Sauron took sixteen of the rings of power and gave these to other races to control them. yet three ring were made by Celebrimbor alone and where hidden from Sauron. these stayed with the elves.

Three rings for the elven-kings under the sky.  
Seven for the Dwarf-lord in their halls of stone.  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die.

The three elven rings are Nenya borne by Galadriel, Vilya borne by me and Narya. After Sauron fell in the war of the last alliance, Isildur took the ring, even though Círdan and me tried to convince him to destroy it. When Isildur died the ring was lost. But not only this ring was lost. All of the rings of men and most of the dwarven rings where lost over time. These rings need to be found."

Elrond is a great story teller. But this still does not explain why I am here. I thought. "and how do you suppose we do that? Search every inch of middle earth?" Thranduil interrupted him, looking bored. "no." Elrond replied. "lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn and I have created a fourth elven ring." Everybody looked at them in shock. "Bring forth the ring lady Galadriel." Galadriel stood and placed a silver thin ring with a big red stone and some smaller white stones next to the big red one, on the pillar. I inspected the ring curiously while Galadriel sat back down. "this ring is capable of finding the others. it is connected to all the other rings. This way the bearer of this ring can find them. Almost like the one ring of Sauron, but without the power to control them. " Elrond explained.

I looked at the ring intrigued, still nervously fidgeting with my necklace. "and who is suppose to be the bearer?" Thranduil asked still looking bored. "Illyn is chosen to carry this ring" Galadriel said turning to me with a smile. My eyes went wide form shock and I stared at her forgetting my necklace. "a human!" Thranduil jumped up while I looked at him frightened. "you will give the forth elven ring to a human?" lord Elrond looked at him calmly. "I have looked into the future of the ring and I saw her. She is the daughter of Haldir of Lórien. She is raised as an eleth. she acts and thinks as an eleth." Thranduil took a step forward. "she is not worth it." I got more scared of him by the minute.

then an old man with a long beard an grey cloak and an grey pointy hat stood up. "if she is capable of bearing this ring then she should get the chance to prove herself." he said. "and who will watch her and teach her?"an old man dressed in white asked. "I will." said the man in gray. I looked at him and he gave me a friendly smile that comforted me and the fear fell off me. All of this had made my head spin with shock and confusion.

Galadriel turned to me. "Illyn, will you take the task to carry this ring and find all the other rings?" everyone looked at me. I looked at the ring. for a moment it was completely silent except for the chirping of the birds. Then I looked at her and said: "yes, I will." I realized I had to go out in the world and I would not be home very often. But the adventure and the world called to me.

* * *

 _I know this chapter is a little short, but don't worry I will put up the third chapter next weekend._  
 _please review, I would love to know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3: receiving the ring

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up. I thought about everything that happened. Today my training would begin, and today I would get the ring. Last night I had written a long letter to my father. Explaining what had happened. I dressed in my trousers and a tunic. I put in braids to keep my hair out of my face. Then I picked up my bow, arrows and daggers and went to a small training space.

Here I met Elrohir and Elladan lord Elronds sons. I would be training in fighting with them every morning. The twins where great teachers. They also had a great sense of humor what they tend to use to distract me. It worked a few times and I found myself on the ground. After 3 hours of training I went back to my room and put my weapons away and redress into a forest green gown. When I had gotten my lunch I made my way to Elrond's study. I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." I heard Elrond call and I entered. "Ah Illyn, thank you for joining us." Elrond said. I went over to the same circle of yesterday's meeting. Here I found lady Galadriel, lord Elrond and the old man in grey who I learned was the wizard Gandalf the gray.

We all sat down and Galadriel put the ring on the pillar once again. "Now, before you put the ring on, there are a few things that you should know about it." I looked at her. "Like what?"I asked. "Well, as long as you wear this ring you won't age nor will you die. Of course you can be killed but you won't die of old age or illness. When you take the ring off your natural aging will continue. As for finding the other rings, you will feel a strong desire to go to the place where the other ring is that won't stop until you have seen this ring, or get too far away from it." Galadriel explained. "Ofcourse when you sense a ring you can't just start asking around if someone has seen it. If you do this the orks will put a price on your head. You will have to be careful in who you trust. I will teach you in this matter. I will tell you about the leaders and people of his world." Gandalf said. "And I will teach you the languages and maps of middle earth, together with the history of all the rings. And my sons will continue your training in fighting." Elrond said. "That sounds like a good plan, thank you." I said.

"Well then now is the time to put on the ring." I looked at Galadriel and then I picked up the ring and slid it on my right ring finger. I looked at it and then a strange feeling washed over me. It pulled me tot lady Galadriel and to lord Elrond. "I see what you mean by desire to go to the other rings."I said. My mind was set on seeing the rings. I looked at Galadriel's hands that she had folded on the stone pillar, and I saw Nenya on her finger. The desire to go to Galadriel washed away. Then I looked at Elrond. He however had his sleeves over his hands. "My lord Elrond is there a possibility to get a glass of water?" I asked. Elrond stood up and poured water in a glass. When he handed it to me I saw Narya on his finger and also the feeling to go to him washed away.

"Well, I see why you are chosen. You are a natural at spotting the rings without the bearer knowing." Said Gandalf. Galadriel smiled and said: "then this is where lord Celeborn and I leave you," I looked at her. "You will go back to Lórien?"I asked. "Yes we will," she replied. "Then would you give this letter to my father, please?" I handed her my letter. "Of course I will child." She stood up and bid us farewell. Gandalf also left the room. Elrond got some mps on a desk and we spend the rest of the day discussing the maps of middle earth.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter but I will upload another next week.  
please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Setting out

Chapter 4

The next two months I spend most of my time with Gandalf discussing the different kind of people in Middle Earth. I learned the lineages of the great houses and Gandalf told me his own experiences with these people from different parts of the world. After two months Gandalf left to go back to his own adventures.

The two years that followed I trained with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir always having fun with them, and I studied with Elrond. I had free access to his library where I was often found with stacks of books and maps in front of me. I learned about the histories of middle earth and I learned everything that was to know about the rings of power. I started to keep a journal with me. I wrote down everything that I thought was important. I also drew a few maps in there.

My free time I would spend outside, often in the company of Glorfindel. He had taken a liking to me and we became great friends. We would often go riding and he would tell me story's about Gondolin and valinor.

Elrond also taught me healing. He thought that I should know how to heal myself or others. I found that my ring deserved a name because all the elven rings had one. I called it Narwa. Narwa was quenya and meant ruby or red of hair. I chose it because of the red stone in the ring and my own red hair. Bravefire was enjoying his time in Rivendell. He was being taken care of so well I was almost sorry I was going to take him away. However, after two years I learned everything I needed to know and it was time for me to go out and search for these rings.

I said goodbye to my friends and my teachers and set out with Bravefire. I had learned that the bearers of the nine were buried at the high fells of rudaur. Of the nine rings was nothing known, so I set out there to see if the nine rings were buried with them. It was just a theory, but that was all I had. It took me two full days to get there. On the third I went inside. It was quite a climb to the entrance. I took a burning torch with me.

There was a barely visible ridge. I took step for step very carefully. After an hour I felt the presents of the rings. I ventured until I came upon a hole in the wall locked with bars of steal. I looked inside and felt the presents of the rings. I saw a stone tomb. I looked over the edge and saw steal bars on every level. I did not think it wise to open the bars. The feeling confirmed my theory. The nine rings where here. Buried with their bearers. I carefully left the tombs.

When I came down the mountain I saw Bravefire had ventured off a bit. I whistled and he came back to me. I quickly tagged him up and rode away from that awful place. I went west, to the havens where I found Narya, the third elven ring, in the posesion of Círdan the shipbuilder.

The next years I spend visiting different places in Middle Earth. I spend time in the Shire and in the Iron Hills with Dain, who first did not trust me but after time we slowly started to become friends. I also spend time in Minas Tirith and Edoras. I also went back to Lothlórien and Rivendell. I always kept a low profile fitting in with the people when this was possible. Observing the lords and ladies. With the dwarfs in the iron hills I could not do this because I was the only human. I took a different approach there.

I was always searching for any signs of the rings of power and sometimes trusted somebody enough to ask. This way I found out a few dwarf rings where in the lonely mountain the last time Dain had seen them. Because of this I traveled there but did not dare to go to close because of Smaug. I ventured close enough to feel the rings confirming they where there, and then left again.

* * *

Here is the new chapter for you. thank you so much for reading. please review and if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.  
Little spoiler, next chapter she will meet the company of Thorin.


	5. Chapter 5: many meetings

Chapter 5: Many meetings

Seventeen years later I arrived at Rivendell. Figwit welcomed me and told me that thirteen dwarves a hobbit and Gandalf where in Rivendell when he was escorting me to my room.

That evening Figwit led me to a council room, with the explanation that lord Elrond wished to speak with me. There I found Galadriel and she invited me to stand with her. We looked over the valley until we heard Gandalf and lord Elrond behind us.

She slowly turned. "Lady Galadriel, Lady Illyn" Gandalf said. "Mithrandir" she replied. I looked with a smile upon my old teachers. "It has been a long time" Galadriel said in Sindarin. "age may have changed me, but not so the lady of Lórien." Gandalf replied also in Sindarin."I had no idea lord Elrond had sent for you." "He didn't" said a voice from aside, and Saruman stepped forward. "I did."Gandalf, lord Elrond and I bowed slightly to him. "You have been busy of late my friend."

Gandalf, Saruman and I sat at the table a few minutes later. The conversation was about the quest of the dwarves. "What enemy? Gandalf the enemy is vanquished. He can never again hold dominion over middle earth." Saruman said. "Does it not worry you that the last of the dwarf ring should simply vanish? Along with its bearer? Thanks to Illyn we know that of the seven rings four where consumed by dragons. Two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The location of the last dwarf ring remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain." Gandalf explained.

"without the ring of power the seven are no value to the enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the one." Saruman replied. Al the while I was looking a bit nerves around still wandering why exactly I was at this council. Altough this conversation was about the rings of power. "And that ring was lost lang ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin." Saruman continued. That made me thinking. It did not feel right. Like the one ring was still in middle earth and I needed to find it.

Suddenly Gandalf put something on the table waking me up from my thoughts. "What is that?" Elrond asked. "A relic of Mordor." Galadriel answered. Elrond hesitated for a second and then revealed a small sword. "A morgul blade." He said. "Made for the witch king of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the high fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light." Galadriel said.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened." Elrond said a little shockt. "If they have been opened we need to know for sure. All the nine rings where there." I said. "What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmars grave?" Saruman asked.

The conversation returned to the quest of the dwarves and somehow I wanted to go with the dwarves. It felt like something I had to do. Lindir came walking in. "my lord Elrond, the dwarves, they've gone." He said.

A few minutes later I was waiting for Gandalf on the path. He was still talking to Galadriel. Finally he came down the path. I walked up to him. "Gandalf," I called softly after him. "Illyn what can I do for you?" Gandalf asked. "Let me come with you on the quest of the dwarves." I said sternly. He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you want to come?"He asked. "I just feel like I should. I don't know what I'll find but I feel like it is important." I looked up at him beggingly yet determined. "Is your ring telling you this?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. "Pack your stuff than. We leave in thirty minutes." Gandalf said. I smiled and nodded.

I walked back to my room and packed up my pack, and strapped my weapons on. I went to the kitchen and took some food to take with me while eating a good meal. I went to great lord Elrond and explained that I was leaving again and thirty minutes later I met Gandalf at the gate. We traveled by a quick road over the mountains. We came at the entrance of the caves of goblin town.

"From here I will go alone. I will meet you back here with the dwarfs. Keep out of sight." Gandalf said. "Good luck Gandalf." He nodded at me and went in. I found some thick bushes and hid between them.

* * *

well she has not exactly met the dwarves but we have enterd the movies.  
thank you for reading this far. please subscribe, I really like to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Eagles

Chapter 6: Eagles

About an hour later I saw Gandalf emerge with a Group dwarfs on his tail. I came out of my hiding place and went to Gandalf. He was counting them.

"Where is our hobbit?" he asked the dwarfs. They all started arguing about the hobbit. "He is long gone." One of the dwarfs said. "No, he isn't." said a voice from behind the trees and a hobbit steps in sight. They all greeted him back. I had a strange feeling about him. It was not a bad feeling and I could not place it. I was trying to place it while the hobbit gave a speech about why he came back.

"And who is this?" one of the dwarfs who looked to be the leader asked, looking at me. "I am Illyn, at your service and your family's." I said looking him in the eye. "She is now our sixteenth member." Gandalf said. "And why would we take a woman with us?" the dwarf asked. "Because you are going to meet some people who do not like dwarfs. Having me tag along might help gain their favor." I replied while stubbornly looking at him.

Just then we heard a howl from the mountains. "Out of the frying pan…" the dwarf said. "And into the fire run. RUN!" Gandalf called. We all started running until the wargs caught up to us. We fought them off and came to a cliff. "Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf yelled. We all climbed into the trees. The wargs started circling the trees we were in.

a big white orc came forward and started to shout orders. The wargs attack the trees pushing them over starting a domino effect. We all jumped from tree to tree until we were all in the last one on the edge of the cliff. Gandalf starts to drop burning pine cones to us and we lit more on fire and threw them to the wargs who cowered away for the fire.

The dwarves shouted in happiness but where soon silenced when suddenly the tree starts to fall over. We all hold on for dear life. Suddenly I see the lead dwarf stand up and charge at the wargs. He is getting beaten very quickly and we are all trying to get up to go help him.

The hobbit was there first and killed an orc before the other dwarves and I get there and fight the wargs and orcs. After a few minutes eagles start to fly over us picking the dwarves up. An eagle drops and picked me up and dropped me in the air. Another eagle already carrying the hobbit catches me and we fly off.

After a while I break the silence "I don't believe I have introduced myself I am Illyn." "Bilbo Baggins, it is nice to meet you." He replies. We talk a while about why he is on this journey and getting to know each other. All the while I can't shake the strange feeling, but also a strange trust in him. The eagles drop us at a rock.

The lead dwarf who I found out was none other than Thorin Oakenshield son of Train, was still unconscious. Gandalf ran up to him and whispered a spell waking Thorin up. He asked for Bilbo. He started to yell at Bilbo. "You had no place amongst us?! I've never been so wrong in all my life." He said and huged Bilbo. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said to Bilbo. I smiled at them. "No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo replied. "I am not a hero or a warrior, not even a bugler." Everybody chuckled.

Thorin looked at something and we all followed his gaze. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. On the horizon I see one mountain almost like a volcano but with a pointy top. "Erebor, the lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdom of middle earth." Gandalf informd us, what we already knew. "Our home." Thorin said.

Suddenly a bird flew in the direction of the mountain. "Look a raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" one of the dwarfs said. "That is a thrush master dwarf not a raven." I replyd. "But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said almost dreamy. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo replied. "I would not be so sure of that. We still have a long way to go." I said staring at the forest and lake before the mountain.

* * *

Please review, I love to hear what you think. thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Bear hunt

Hi everybody.  
I'm sorry for not posting last weekend.  
To apologize I update this chapter one day early.  
I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Bilbo came from between the rocks back from scouting for us. "How close is the pack?" one of the dwarfs asked. "Too close a couple of leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it." Bilbo replied. "Have they picked up on our sent?" "Not yet but they will, we have another problem." "Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf asked. "No that's not it." Gandalf smiled at Bilbo and turned to the rest. "What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The dwarves started to talk amongst themselves. I looked at Bilbo worried. Something was wrong. I saw it in the nerves way he behaved. "Will you just listen I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo almost yelled. "What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked looking worried. Yes but bigger much bigger." Bilbo said looking at Gandalf surprised. "You knew about this beast?" one of the dwarves asked. "There is a house not far from here where we might take refuge." Gandalf announced. "Who's house? Are they friend of foe?" Thorin asked Gandalf. "Neither, he will help us or, he will kill us." Gandalf replied. "What choice do we have?" Thorin asked again. "None." Gandalf replied.

We all started running trying to stay hidden between the rocks. I run between a pair of young dwarfs. One blond and one dark haired. We run through a forest where the bear noticed us. We come to an open field and the fattest dwarf started to outrun the rest. The dwarfs all bump into the door. "Open the door!" someone shouted. Then Thorin shoved to the door and opened the handle. Everybody streamed in. "close the door!" somebody shouts. As the dwarves are closing the door the bear shoved his head in. everybody pushed against the door until the bear pulls his head back and the door finally closed. The dwarves quickly lock it.

"What is that ting?" one of the dwarves asked. "That is our host." I replied "his name is Beorn, he is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a big black bear, usually his is a big strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man is reasonable. However, he is not fond of dwarves." I told them. "He is leaving." One of the dwarves said with his ear pressed to the door. "Go away from there. It is not natural none of it. It's obvious he is under some dark spell." Another said pulling the first dwarf from the door. "Don't be a fool he is under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf said. Now get some sleep all of you you'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

Gandalf and Thorin turned to me. "How do you know Beorn?" Gandalf asked. "I have been his guest for a few months some years back. He is my friend and teacher." I explained. I turned to Thorin. "You'll be glad you allowed me to come tomorrow Thorin. Beorn does not like dwarfs like I said but he will listen to me." Thorin stepped away with a grim look on his face. Gandalf smiled at me.

That night I finally had the chance to learn the names of all the dwarves. I pulled some food from the kitchen and we eat a good meal before we all went to sleep in the straw.

* * *

please review, I like to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8: Entering the forrest

The next morning we woke up finding Beorn already home. He was outside chopping wood. The dwarves where all arguing about what to do.  
"There is no point in arguing" Gandalf said. "We cannot reach the forest without Beorn's help. We will be hunted down. Ah, Bilbo there you are." "We must be very careful. The last person who has startled him was torn to shreds" I said.

"That is why you and Bilbo come with me" Gandalf continued. "Is this a good idée?" Bilbo asked being scared by what I had said. "Yes," Gandalf replied. "Now the rest of you wait here and don't come out until I give the signal. And no sudden movements. And only come out in pairs. Remember wait for the signal."

We stepped outside and walked towards Beorn. Gandalf looked nerves at him. You are nerves." Bilbo said looking up at him. "Nerves, nonsense." Gandalf mumbled. I chuckled at his nervousness. "Good morning."Gandalf said as we reached Beorn. "Good morning." He said again when Beorn did not respond. "Who are you?" Beorn asks without turning around. "I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the gray." Gandalf replied. "Never heard of him." Beorn said as he turned around.

"Illyn, I see you have led strangers into my house." he said when he saw me. "Yes, we run into some trouble with goblins and sought refuge here." I replied. "Where did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do." Beorn replied angry. "You are absolutely right."Gandalf said. Then Bilbo steped slightly from behind Gandalf. "Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked. "Ow, this is mister Baggins from the shire." Gandalf said. "He is not a dwarf is he?" Beorn asked. "No, he is a hobbit. Good family." Gandalf replied. "A Halfling, a wizard and a human. How come you here?" Beorn asked again. "Well the fact is," Gandalf started but I interrupted him.

"Actually we are with more than just three." "Who else is here?" Beorn asked. "Now I know you don't like dwarves but bear with me please." I replied. "You have brought dwarves in my home?!" Beorn asked. "Yes." I replied looking him in the eye pleading, knowing that that would help. "How many?" Beorn asked darkly. "Thirteen." I replied apologizing. Beorn looked darkly at me. He did not have to say it. I knew that I owed him a big favor for this. "And where are they now?" he asked. I turned around and signaled to the dwarves. They all came out in pairs introducing themselves. Beorn was in his way patient. When all of the dwarves where introduced we were invited to breakfast.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Whey is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked Thorin. "You know of Azog? How?" Thorin replied. Beorn explained how the shape shifters where once tortured. "I don't like dwarves. They are greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser than there one. But orks I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn said turning to Thorin. Half an hour later we were packing up the ponies. Gandalf, Beorn and me where talking a bit off to the side.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest?" Beorn asked. "You have my word" Gandalf replied. We heard a raven fly up. "We are being watched." Gandalf said. "The orks will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves until the dwarves are destroyed." Beorn said. "Why now?" I asked. "There is an alliance between the orks and the sorcerer in dol Guldur." Beorn answered. "What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the necromancer?" Gandalf asked. "I know he is not what he seems, Azog pays homage to him." Beorn replied.

"Gandalf, time is wasting!" Thorin called, and we started to walk down towards him. "There is more." Beorn said. "They say the dead have been seen walking near the high fells of rudhour." "The dead?" I asked. "Is it true are there tombs in those mountains?" Beorn asks. "Yes, yes there are tombs up there." Gandalf replied. "Gandalf if those tombs have been opened we must know." I said. "I remember a time when a great evil roomed this land. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned I would have you tell me." Beorn said to Gandalf. "Saruman the white sais it is not possible." Gandalf responded. "The enemy was destroyed and will never return." He said as his face faltered. "And what does Gandalf the gray say?" Beorn asked him. Gandalf slightly shook his head. Then we heard a crow and we looked around us. "Go now while you have the light." Beorn said. "The hunters are not far behind."

Gandalf and I mounted our horses as we heard a wolf howl. We took off quickly and rode in a gallop to the edge of the forest. Gandalf walked to the entrance while we dismounted and took off our baggage. "Here lies our path trough Mirkwood." Gandalf called to us. "No sign of the orks, we have luck on our side." Dwalin said. We started to set the pony's lose as Beorn asked.

Fili and Kili started to joke around with me, giving me almost all of their stuff as well. I laughed and just put it on their backs. Suddenly I felt the strange feeling coming from Bilbo and my trust in him left me. Then in a blink of an eye it was back. I decided not to question it.

"Not my horse I need it!" Gandalf suddenly called. "You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked him. I walked over to his horse putting a bag with some food and water on the horse. Gandalf mounted him as I whispered to him. "You are going to the high fells of rudhour are you?" Gandalf did not respond but looked at me with a meaningful look that told me I was right. "Let me know what you find." I whispered again and let the rains I was holding go.

"You must stay on the path." Gandalf instructed us. "Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." He turned his horse and rode away. "No matter what may come stay on the path!" he yelled. We turned and walked into the forest. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before Durin's day. It is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said.

I was walking with Fili and Kili in the midst of the group. We were still joking around with each other. They had a good sense of humor. After a while we became more silent and we started to feel the enchanted air Gandalf spoke about. We got to the bridge that was gone and we watched as Bilbo started to climb the branches. When Bilbo reached the other side all the dwarves started to climb at once. I watched them struggle as I stayed on the shore. When most dwarfs reached the other side I started climbing and helped getting Bombur out of the water, who had fallen in and was now sleeping.

We kept walking for hours until someone finally called for a stop. I sat down on a rock and tried to clear my head. I had a vague desire to leave the path and wander into the forest. I did not understand it and just sat on the rock. The dwarves where mumbling. Then Thorin urged us to follow him while he went off the path. I stayed behind with Bilbo calling them back. When they went out of sight we followed them.

We walked around for hours trying to keep going east. When we found a tobacco pouch of one of the dwarfs. By this time my head was truly spinning. Bilbo mumbled something about the sun and started to climb a tree. I suddenly felt a sting in my side and the next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to upload. please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: The woodland king

I woke up because I hit the ground. I was in this sort of white web and started to break out of it. When I was free I saw the dwarves around me. "Where is Bilbo?" one of them asked. I looked around searching for Bilbo.

Suddenly, gigantic spiders where upon us. We started fighting them but more kept coming. Suddenly from ever side arrows where pointed at us. I lowered my dagger that I had raised over my head in attack. "Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure." I heard someone say and I turned around to look who it was.

I saw a blond elf pointing his arrow at Thorin. He resembled Thranduil. We heard a scream for help. "Kili!" Fili screamed. A few minutes later we were reunited with Kili when a red headed elf brought him back. "Search them." Legolas ordered. I was searched and my weapons were taken from me.

Legolas walked by and spotted me. "Are you there prisoner?" he asked me. "There companion." I answered. "You must be Legolas, son of Thranduil. I met your father. He doesn't like me." Legolas looked me over. "So you are Illyn." he looked down at me resembling his father. "So your father has told you about me." I said with a smile. An elf called Legolas away and he paid no more attention to me.

We were taken to the elven city and Thorin and I were split up from the rest. They took us directly before Thranduil. Thranduil fixed his attention on Thorin first. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." He started. He offered his help. "I am listening." Thorin replied. "I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said. Thorin turned around. "A favor for a favor." "You have m word." Thranduil offered. Thorin became angry and insulted Thranduil before he was dragged away.

Thranduil was now sitting on his throne. "Illyn, you certainly have not changed since last time I saw you. What have you found out since then?" he asked. I looked up at him. I had not promised to tell him anything about my findings when I accepted Narwa and my quest. I put my hands behind my back and started passing the room. "The rings hîr nín Thranduil are not your concern." He stood up. "My concern is why you are here if your task is to find all the rings of power." I looked at him. "If you are asking if one of them is here, no there is no ring of power here." I answered.

I turned and started to walk away. "Daro!" (Stop) Thranduil called and the guards blocked the entrance. I stopped and turned around. Thranduil started to walk down the stairs form his throne. "Nin gwerianneg." (You betrayed me) he said. "You swore to find the rings of power" he looked at me with poison in his eyes. "û. (No) I swore to find them. Not to report back to you hîr nín." "Then you betrayed me twice. Ego!" (Be gone) the guards grabbed me and started to drag me away. "Rot if you will. One day you will speak." Thranduil called after me.

"Leithio nín. (Release me) I can walk myself." I said to the guards. They loosened there grip and when I did not try to escape they let me go. They walked me to the dungeon and locked me up in a cell with Fili. Fili looked at me. "What did they want from you?" he asked. "Information." I replied. He looked at me questionably. "I told him quite the same as Thorin, just a bit nicer." Fili sat down on a bench. I sat down next to him and pulled one leg up to my chest putting my arms around it.

"And now we wait." I said more to myself then to him. "For what?" he asked. "For freedom to find us." Fili looked at me. We sat in silence next to each other. "Why did you join us?" Fili asked breaking the silence. I looked at him. "Because it felt like the right thing to do. The right place to be." I replied. "I have been on the road for a very long time and I felt I would find something on the quest." Fili looked at me. "Did you?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I found you."

He laughed. We started to talk about the adventures we had during our travels. I felt a great friendship blossoming up. We heard Tauriel and Kili speak with each other and we secretly eavesdropped. I smiled hearing the attraction between the two. After long hours Bilbo suddenly appeared. He freed us out of our cells.

"I told you freedom would come." I said to Fili. Bilbo led us into the cellars. He told us to climb into the barrels. The dwarves started to argue. "Do as he says." Thorin commanded and we started to climb into the empty barrels. "What do we do now?" Bofur asked, and we all popped out our heads of the barrels. "Hold your breath." Bilbo replied and pulled a liver. The ground started to open and the barrels rolled into the hole and dropped into water beneath it.

We grabbed the rocks waiting for Bilbo to join us. When he did we let go and went down stream. The elves however discovered us and closed the gate trapping us in the water. Suddenly there where orks invading and attacking. We fought them off as best as we could. Kili managed to pull the liver opening the gate but got shot by one of the orks in the process. We went through the gate and the orks followed us. Legolas, Tauriel and more elves fought them on shore as we fought them in the water taking their weapons. When we finally broke free of them the elves stopped pursuing us as well.

* * *

Hi everyone, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. next week I will be away on holiday so there will not be an update next weekend.  
To everyone who reviewed. thank you so much I really love reading your comments.


	10. Chapter 10: Laketown

After a few hours we made our way to shore. We got out of the barrels. My legs where sore from being in one position for so long and I struggled to get out and on my feet. Fili pulled me up and out of the water.

Kili fell down and Fili and I rushed to him. "On your feet!" Thorin ordered. "Kili is wounded." Fili replied. "There is an orc pack on or tale. We keep moving." Thorin replied. "Bind his leg quickly, you have two minutes." I started cleaning his wound and bound it as fast as I could. There is still an arrow point in there but I could not remove it in two minutes.

Suddenly an arrow flies. Kili picks up a stone but before he can throw it another arrow hits it out of his hand. "Do It again and you're dead." The shooter said. "Forgive me but you're from Laketown if I am not mistaken. That barge over there, it would not be available for hire by any chance?" Balin said with his hands raised in the air. While Balin bargained with the man I return to my bindings of Kili's leg. Checking them.

The man finally let us on his barge and we went on our way through the mist. "Watch out!" Bofur called when we saw a rock rising up from out of the mist. "What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked the man. "I was born and bred on this waters master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here. "The man said as he swerved around the rocks.

Dwalin walked up to us with an annoyed look on his face. "Ow, I have enough of this lippy lake man. Let's throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said. Bilbo walked up to us. "Ohh, bard his name is bard." He said irritated. "How do you know?" Bofur asked. "Uh, I asked him." Bilbo replied. I looked at the man and he looked at me. For a moment we locked eyes. He seemed like a strong man who was not really living up to his potential.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said. "We do not have to like him we simply have to pay him." Balin said while he was counting coins. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets." I gave him the little money I had and went to sit next to Fili. I was slightly shivering from the cold and Fili put an arm around me. I slightly leaned in to him and felt my heart skip a beat. Am I falling for this dwarf?

I had not time to further think about it because all the dwarfs stood up. I followed there gaze and saw what they were looking at. We saw a glimpse of the lonely mountain trough all the mist. Some of these dwarfs had never been this close to the mountain. Bard came up to us. "The money, give it to me quick." He said. "We will pay you when we get our provisions and not before." Thorin replied. "If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

Bard was paid and we climbed in the barrels. I heard the dwarfs whisper and I silently tried to silence them. Suddenly fish was falling on top of my head. It was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in. it was cold, wet, it smelled terribly and my body was starting to hurt from being in one position for too long. Finally I heard everybody climbing out and I started to crawl to the top of the barrel what was not easy because all the fish where heavy. Fili helped me climb out of the barrel.

Bard led us trough the town. I walked behind the dwarves trying to act normal and blend in. we hid in the market for some guards. A boy came running up to us. "Da, our house is being watched." Bard looked back at us. We had to swim the ice cold water under the city. We where helped up by bard his son trough there toilet.

We climbed up into the house. Bards daughters gave us some dry blankets and warm soup. Fili rubbed my arms hoping to help me warm up. I saw Kili checking his wound. He had a pained look on his face. I knew the arrow had to come out, otherwise the wound would not heal. When bards oldest daughter walked by I grabbed her arm. "Would you please boil some water for me?" I asked her. She nodded and walked to the kitchen. I quickly eat my soup and when I finished I went over to Kili.

I sat down in front of him. "Let me take a look." I said and unwrapped the bindings. The wound did not look better. It looked worse. In the meantime Fili had come over and bard's daughter had come back with a bowl of hot water and clean bandages and wraps. I smiled at her and thanked her.

I turned to Kili. "This arrow has to come out." Kili looked at Fili and Oin who had also come over. When he saw their approving look he nodded. I took a small dagger out of my boot that the elves had not found, and cleaned it in the fire. "I am not going to lie to you, this will hurt." I said. Fili and Oin held Kili while I made some incisions and carefully pulled out the arrow. Kili had a painful look on his face but did not make a sound.

I examined the arrow. "It is a morgul shaft." I said. The dwarfs looked worried. I turned to the girl who had been helping me. "Do you have any Athelas or Kingsfoil?" I asked her. She shook her head. I looked back at the wound. "I doubt we will find it in this town." I said softly. I cleaned out the wound with the water and put some other healing herbs on it hoping to buy Kili enough time to go somewhere we could look for Athelas. I bound the wound again and helped the girl clean up.

Fili walked up to me. "Thank you for helping my brother." He said as he took my hands in his. I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. What is the point of having healing skills if you don't use them when you can?"


	11. Chapter 11: Party

Bard left the house and when night fell, we also left in search for good weapons. Several of the dwarfs and Bilbo got in trough a window on the second floor of the towns armory, by an engines stair made of dwarfs. I stayed outside standing on the corner as a look out. Because I am human I would not stand out. Suddenly I heard a loud noise from inside. I heard some guards coming our way but before we could make it out of there they had captured us.

We were brought before the house of the town master. "What is the meaning of this?" the master yelled as he walked out of the doors. "We caught them stealing weapons sire." One of the guards replied. "Enemy's of the state, then." The town master stated. I rolled my eyes and looked around as Thorin gave a speech to the people of Lake Town.

"Death!" someone called from out of the crowd. "That is what you will bring upon us." Bard continued as he stepped out of the crowd. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." I looked toward the mountain. This was the first time I thought about Smaug who was still in that mountain. How are we going to kill him? I thought and suddenly I was concerned for the lives of the dwarfs and the people of Lake Town.

I looked at Fili. He was watching Thorin. I saw him learning from his uncle while he watched. "What say you?" Thorin asked the master. "I say onto you, welcome! Welcome king under the mountain." The master said as the crowd cheered. We were invited in and there was a feast in honor of Thorin. We were given clothing and weapons. I kept wearing my own leather leggings, cloak and leather corset that served as armor. The corset was made by elves and served me better than any steal armor would because it was light. But I was grateful for the new boots shirt and warm coat that were given to me.

I was also given some daggers and bracers. I took my braids out, combed my hair and braided it again while the dwarves where throwing food at each other. I smiled while watching them. They were like children. When Kili spotted me he nudged Fili and pointed to me. I saw their mischief smiles grow and I pulled up my eyebrows. They were definitely planning something.

At the same time they started throwing food my way. I quickly dived beneath table I was sitting at, preventing the food from hitting me. When I saw an apple fall on the ground I picked it up. I stood up, aimed and threw it back at them. I hit Kili with it. I went over to them laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked Kili when we quieted down from laughing. "I am fine lass." He said as he slapped me on my back. Fili whispered something in Kili's ear and when he nodded Fili picked up a bottle of wine and some glasses.

He took me by the hand. We settled down in a corner and Fili pored us some wine. When I saw most of the dwarves pointing and whispering I searched for Bilbo. "Bilbo!" I yelled when I spotted him. He looked up. "It is your birthday." I said. Al dwarves looked at him and he looked at me. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, it's the twenty second of September." I replied. "How do you know?" Bofur asked. "I lost track of days when we were in Mirkwood." I smiled. "I asked." I replied. The dwarfs turned there attention to Bilbo giving me and Fili some privacy

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. please review. I love to hear what you think.


	12. Chapter 12: Athelas

The next morning we where all marching to the decks where a boat was prepared for us. "You know we are one dwarf short, where is Bofur?" Bilbo asked. I looked around but did not find him. "If he is not here we leave him behind." Thorin replied. We started to get in the boat. When Fili stepped in he turned around and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me in the boat.

When Kili wanted to follow us Thorin stopped him. "Not you, we must travel at speed, you will slow us down." He said. I turned around and looked at them. Kili was indeed a bit bleak. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said. Thorin looked at him authority. "no." he said. "I'm gone be there when that door is opened." Kili said. "When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Thorin laid a hand on Kili's shoulder and looked at him fatherly. "Kili, stay here, rest. Join us when you're healed.

Oin stepped out of the boat. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded. I also stepped out of the boat trying to help Oin examine Kili who was trying to pull away from us. Fili was arguing with Thorin and after a minute he joined us. "Fili don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Thorin said as he grabbed Fili's arm. "I belong with my brother." Fili said and pulled his arm out of his uncle's grasp. He joined us.

The trumpets sounded and the boat with dwarfs took off. We watched them go when Bofur appeared out of the crowd. He looked around and spotted us. "Ah, you missed the boat as well?" he asked surprised. At that moment Kili gave in and started to fall. Fili and Oin cached him. I looked concerned at him. The poison was still in his body. We started to drag Kili trough the town. We stumbled upon the town master. We asked him for help but we where rudely send away. We looked at each other. "Bard." I said.

We went to Bards home. "No, I am done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said when he opened the door. "No," Bofur said putting his foot between the door when bard tried to shut it. "No one will help us. Kili is sick. He is very sick." Bard looked at the now very pale Kili and let us in. Oin and Fili laid Kili on the bed. His fever was rising quickly. Bofur came over with a bowl of hot water and I started to clean out his wound again. "Can you not do something?" Fili asked. "I need herbs, something to bring down the fever." Oin said.

"His fever is not the problem." I said sitting back and looking at the poisoned wound. Bard took out his herb supply in the kitchen. "I have nightshade, feverfew," he said rumbling trough the herbs. "They are no use to me do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked. "No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." I turned my head quickly and looked at bard with wide eyes. "Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur said and pointed at Kili. "Don't move." He turned and stormed out of the house.

I looked at Oin and we bound off Kili's leg so the poison could not spread farter, but I was afraid it was already too late for that. We did everything to bring down his fever. Bards oldest daughter Sigrid went outside seeing if bard who had left was returning yet. When she came back in she let out a scream. She slammed the door but it was opened by an orc.

Soon orcs were streaming into the house. We fought them off as well as we could. I was really thankful for my new daggers now. I killed a few orks and pushed Tilda, bard's youngest daughter under the table with Sigrid. From the corner of my eye I saw Tauriel come in and a little later Legolas. We fought the orks off.

"You killed them all." Bards son Bain said. "There are others." Legolas said. "Tauriel come." He walked to the door. Kili was lying on the floor and Oin was hovered over him. "We are losing him." Oin said to Tauriel. Tauriel looked conflicted. "Tauriel come." Legolas said again and he walked out the door. Tauriel started to walk after him but stopped when she heard Kili cry out. Bofur came running up the stairs to the house with some Athelas.

Tauriel and I prepaid the Athelas as the dwarfs put Kili on the table. "Hold him down." Tauriel said as she walked towards him. The dwarfs, me and bards daughters held Kili down. Tauriel pressed the Athelas against the wound as she started to chant.

"Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." It was a chant I knew. Lord Elrond thought it to me when I was studying in Rivendell. Kili calmed and his fever went down. After some time Tauriel bound his leg as I cleaned away the bowls we had used.

I was standing next to Fili when Oin joined us. "I've heard tell of the wonders of elvisch medicine. That was a privilege to witness." He said. I looked at him. "I have been thought how to do that too. I just couldn't because I had no Athelas." I said softly. Fili took my hand. "You did everything you could. Thank you." He said and he smiled at me.

* * *

Here is the new chapter. If you spot any mistakes in any chapter please let me know so I can correct it. Please review, I really like to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13: Smaug

"We have no time, we must leave" Tauriel said when she walked back in trough the door. We started to pack up and I helped Tauriel get the girls ready. "We are not leaving. Not without our father." Bain said. "If you stay here your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel replied.

We ran down to the little boat. I helped the girls get in. I saw a shadow fly over.  
Smaug was here.  
We were off and slowly making our way out off the city. I heard a deafening roar and saw destroying fire coming down on the city. We heard people screaming. The city was on fire.

Suddenly the children screamed for their father and I looked in the direction they were looking. I saw bard fire arrows at the dragon from a bellower.  
"He hit it!" Kili shouted. "He hit his mark I saw."  
I saw the dragon still flying however. "His arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will." Tauriel replied.

Suddenly Bain jumped out of the boat. We yelled after him to come back. "Leave him." Tauriel said. "We cannot go back." We made our way out of the burning city and rowed to the shore. We reached the shore when the sun had already come up. We climbed out of the boat. The girls directly started searching for their father and Tauriel and I stayed with them until they had found him.

I walked with Tauriel looking at the still panicking people until we reached the dwarfs who were preparing a boat. Kili came up to Tauriel and I moved away to give them some privacy. When the boat was in the water I looked around and saw the fear, pain and despair of the town's people.

A tear rolled down my cheek from relief that we were still alive, but also for the people who lost everything. Fili touched my arm and I quickly wiped the tear away and turned back to the boat. "You don't always have to be so strong." Fili said as he took my hand. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I would not survive if I wasn't." I said and climbed in the boat.

We set off towards the mountain using whatever we had as paddles. It took us a while but we finally reached the other shore. The whole time I had not looked at Fili. He had seen me being weak and that scared me. We started the long walk towards Erebor. I kept an eye on Kili. He still had a wound in his leg.

Bofur came walking up next to me. "So, you and Fili, hú." He said. I jumped a bit and looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He grinned. "We have all seen you two. You are his One." I slightly shook my head. "I'm sorry his what?" I asked. "His One. You know, the only woman who he would ever love." Bofur replied. He looked at Fili and then back at me. "He loves you, but for dwarfs it is custom that the woman chooses there man." I glanced at Fili. "What a luck that both our princes fall for a woman from another race instead of a dwarrowdam." Bofur said. I started laughing

Fili looked back at me. He smiled when he saw me laughing. "Yes that is really your luck isn't it." I said. Bofur looked back at me. "I just hope that you don't break his heart."Bofur replied and dropped the issue.

We only took one short break. The dwarfs where too excited to finally enter the mountain to stay still. When we did reach the entrance we could see nobody. "Hello!" Bofur called. "Bifur, Bombur? Anybody?!" We went deeper in. "wait!" we heard Bilbo call. "Bilbo, he is alive." Oin said. "Stop, stop," Bilbo said when he reached us. "You need to leave. We all need to leave." We looked at him surprised. "We only just got here?" Bofur replied.

"I have tried talking to him but he won't listen." Bilbo said while he was still catching his breath. "Who do you mean lady?" Oin asked. "Thorin!" Bilbo yelled. "Thorin, he has been out there for days, he does not sleep he barley eats. He is not himself. Not at all. It is this place. I think a sickness lies upon it." I looked at him a little scared and worried. I knew what he was describing. I had hoped that Thorin would not fall to it.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked Bilbo. Before Bilbo could answer Fili slipped past him and started to walk down the corridors towards a yellow light. "Fili!" Bilbo and I yelled as we followed him down. We stumbled upon a great hall filled with gold. I stared at it with open mouth. "Now that is gold."I said.

We saw Thorin walk in on the gold. "Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin said in some sort of trance, with a fur robe on his shoulders. "Dragon sickness." I whispered. Thorin looked up. "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror." He said spreading his arms. He threw something at us. Fili captured it. It was a giant ruby. "Welcome, my sister sons, to the kingdom of Erebor." Thorin said.

I looked with a disapproving and disappointed look at Thorin. I turned and looked at Bilbo. We see in each other's eyes that we understood each other. Thorin has to be rid of this before he can be king. We are led by Bilbo to a storage room that served as a kitchen and we found the other dwarves there. We were greeted excitedly. We had thought each other dead. But now we saw each other again. I received a few hugs from the dwarfs.

We sat down and talked about what had happened while we were separated. Thorin walked in. "what are you doing?!" he yelled at us. "Go search. The Arkenstone has to be found!" we all rushed out of the room and started searching between the gold. "You know there is a very big mountain of gold here. It could easily lie on the ground. Then we will never find it." I said. Thorin heard me and started ordering the gold to be moved. We searched for hours. Finally Dwalin talked some sense into Thorin and we stopped the search.

We returned to the storage room and ate something. Everybody was too tired to make it into a game. After we ate we settled around the room to go to sleep. I still had not talked to Fili since we were on the shore of the lake. I glanced at him sitting next to Kili on the other side of the room. I became lost in thoughts when I tried to search my feelings for him.

Was I in love with him? And what if I was not? What would do that to him if I truly am his One? What would I do if I was in love with him? Would I stay here? Become queen by his side when he would become king after Thorin? Would his people even accept a human queen? I looked up and saw the dwarves asleep. I stood and took my notebook out of my pack.

When I stood to walk out of the room I saw Fili watch me. Our eyes locked for a moment. I sight, averted my eyes and walked out of the room. I went to the entrance of the mountain and sat down on a stone upon what remained of the wall. I read what I had last written in my notebook. It was about the dwarf rings.

I knew there were a few of them here. But they felt off and I could not determent where in the mountain they would be. I wrote about my feelings about the rings and then without noticing my thoughts and my writing turned back to Fili. When I noticed what I was doing I looked up at the night sky. "Human." I whispered to myself. Unaware of the dwarf standing in the shadow of the hallway watching me. "Human again." Why am I always the wrong race? First with the elves and now with the dwarves.


	14. Chapter 14: Erebor

We spend our days searching and talking to Thorin. I still didn't talk to Fili. In the afternoon of the second day when we had a break, I wandered towards the gates. There I found Bilbo sitting. I stopped just short. In his hand I saw the Arkenstone.

I slowly walked up to him. On the last moment he heard me and quickly shoved the stone away again. I sat down next to him. "You are right to withhold it from Thorin." I whispered. He looked at me. "Do you think so?" he whispered back. I nodded. "If he has the Arkenstone now, the dragonsicknes will get worse. Maybe to the point of no return." Bilbo nodded and we sat in silence for a moment. "I think you should forgive Fili." Bilbo said. I looked at him. "I don't know what happened between you, but it really hurts him." Bilbo continued. I nodded. "It seems that I am very good at reading other peoples thoughts and feelings, but terrible at understanding myself." Bilbo chuckled. I looked at him with a soft smile. "I'll apologize to Fili." I said.

I slipped away and went to find Fili. I found him sitting on the gold next to Kili. I sat next to Fili.

"Hi." I said. "Hey." They both replied at the same time what made me grin.

I looked at Kili, he understood the hint and left us. "So we are on speaking terms again?" Fili asked. "I am sorry that I have been… so distant lately." I said. Fili looked at me. "Why have you?" I looked away searching for a good answer.

"I usually am the strongest person. And on the shores of the lake I wasn't, and that scared me. When you noticed it, it scared me even more and I felt like I had to protect myself against it. The only way to do that was to distance myself from you. That turned out to be a stupid mistake."

When I stopped talking Fili took my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "I forgive you." He said. "Just promise me that next time you won't back away from me." I smiled. "I promise." He pulled me closer and I lay my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a while until Thorin ordered us back to the search.

It had been two days since we had reached the mountain and in the evening Thorin called us to the gate. We saw the people of Lake Town streaming into Dale. "I want this fortress made safe by sun up!" Thorin yelled as we walked in. "this mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again." I sighed and shook my head. This sickness was getting worse.

"The people of Lake Town have nothing!" Kili yelled to his uncle. "They have come to us in need they have lost everything." Thorin looked at him with poison in his eyes. "Don't tell me what they have lost. I know well there hardship. Those who live trough dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be great full for." Thorin replied. He looked out the gate towards dale. "More stone!" he yelled. "Bring more stone to the gate."

We were all put to work to close up the gate. We worked all night long and only got an hour of rest before a man came riding towards the gate. We all went up and I saw it was bard. Bard argued with Thorin about helping his people but Thorin refused. when we climbed upon the gate and saw bard ride away again I sight.

I was really tired. My mind barely registered Bilbo arguing with Thorin. Fili took my hand and I followed. We came to an armory and started searching for suitable armor. Of course there was not much that would fit me but I did find some shoulder plates. Fili insisted on a helmet. I smiled and took it. I also found a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. I took some other, better daggers and two smaller daggers that I tied in my boot and to my tight. I also took some mithril bracers that I put over the leather ones I received in Lake Town. I felt like I was armed enough now and went to Fili and Kili who were fully armed as well.

We left the armory and went to our kitchen. "I'll cover for you." Kili said and left me and Fili alone. Fili smiled at me mysteriously. "Come with me." He said and let me trough some halls. When we finally stopped we stood in a hall with doors on each side.

"Where are we?" I asked while I looked around. "We discovered some living quarters undamaged." Fili said as he opened a door and led me in. we were in a living room with on the over side a kitchen and on both sides doors. There where chairs a fireplace a table and a few closets. If it were not for the dust I would say someone lived here.

Fili started a fire and when it was warming up the room he opened the door on the right side. It led to a bedroom. In the middle stood a stone bed. It was dusty but Fili took off the blankets and shook them out. I smiled. I lay off my armor and weapons and helped him getting the dust out of the bed. "I thought you could use some good rest before the battle starts." Fili said. I smiled at him. "I think you are right." I said and climbed in the bed. "I think you can use some rest as well." I said and put out my hand to him. He smiled and lay off his armor. He climbed on the bed and lay down next to me on top of the blankets. I lay my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

please let me know what you think. I really like reading reviews. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.


	15. Chapter 15: Four armies

I woke when I heard Kili yell at us from the door. "You lovebirds are sleeping trough the war!" Fili threw a pillow at him that hit him right in the face. Kili started laughing.

I shot out of bed and in a record time put on my armor and gasped on my weapons. When I got to the door where Kili stood I turned around and saw Fili tying on his own armor as well. I turned back to Kili.

"How is Thorin?" I asked him. "Still grumpy." Kili replied. "And he asked for you two several times. Don't worry I covered for you." He said when I looked a little concerned. When Fili was ready we went to the gates where we found the others. We received an angry look from Thorin but he did not say anything.

We moved up the blockade we had made and saw the elf army come towards us in ranks with in front king Thranduil and bard. When they reached us Thorin fired an arrow in front of the horse feet what made them stop. "I'll put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin yelled and the dwarves cheered. Suddenly the first platoon of elves shifted and pointed arrows at us. All the dwarves and Bilbo dived. Thorin and I kept standing. I saw Thranduil give a signal and the elves put away their arrows again.

"We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered, and accepted." Thranduil said calmly. "What payment?!" Thorin yelled back. "I gave you nothing. You have nothing!" Thranduil looked at bard calmly. "We have this." Bard said as he pulled the Arkenstone out of his coat. I glanced at Bilbo. He looked nerves and I knew what he had done tonight.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili said. "Thieves. How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" he yelled to bard. "The king may have it." Bard replied while his put the stone away in his coat again. "In our good will. But first he must honor his word." Thorin slightly shakes his head. "They are taking us for fools. It's a ruse, a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It's a trick!" Thorin yelled.

"It is no trick." Bilbo said behind us. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." Thorin turned around and looked unbelieving at Bilbo. "You?" Thorin said. "I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo continued. "You would steal from me?" Thorin asked him. "Steal from you? No. I may be a burglar but I like to think I am an honest one." Bilbo replies quickly. "I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin said sounding dangerous. "Your claim. You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Bilbo looked nerves. I moved to stand next to him ready to protect him if need be. "I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but," "but what?!" Thorin interrupted Bilbo. "You have changed Thorin!" Bilbo yelled back. "The dwarf I met in bag end would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

Thorin looked very angry and started to engage on Bilbo. "Don't speak to me of loyalty." He said. Thorin looked around. "Throw him from the ramparts!" he yelled. When no one responded he grabbed Fili. "Did you not hear me?!" he shouted. Fili pulled himself free. "I'll do it myself." Said Thorin and grabbed Bilbo. We all grabbed Bilbo and Thorin trying to stop him.

I wormed myself in between them getting grabbed by Thorin myself as well. "And you witch, you have been in on it too!" he yelled in my face. "If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me." I heard Gandalf's voice say from beneath.

Thorin looked at the wizard stunned. "You are not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain are you?! Thorin son of train!" Gandalf continued to keep Thorin distracted. The rest of the dwarfs helped Bilbo over the wall. I moved to go after him. Fili grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw him looking worried. "I will be alright." I whispered to him. He pulled me close and rests his forehead against mine. I stepped away from him after a few seconds and climbed down the rope.

"Are we resolved?!" bard yelled when I joined Gandalf. "The Arkenstone in exchange for what was promised?!" Thorin started to nervously walk over the gate. "Why should I buy back that what is rightfully mine?!" he yelled.

"Keep the stone. Sell it. Ectellion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." I said to bard. "I will kill you, on my oath, I will kill you all!" Thorin screamed, still walking. I looked at him pissed off.

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil yelled. "I've heard enough" he said and gives his army an order. "Thorin!" Gandalf yells. "Lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death." Thorin looked around.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace, or war?" bard asked. Thorin looked to a hill when a raven flied to him. "I will have war." He said. Just at that moment an army of dwarfs come marching over the hill.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf said. I sigh and lay my head in my neck in frustration. I knew Dain. He would not back down under any circumstances before an elf army. Thranduil gave his army orders and the elves moved to face the new army. I moved with Gandalf and Bilbo to the front of the human army. The dwarfs in the mountain began to cheer as Dain yells at Thorin.

Dain rode his bore towards us. "Good morning!" he yelled. "How are you all? I have a wee proposition for you, if you would give me a moment of your time. Would ya, consider, just sodding off! All of you! Right now!"

The humans all take a few steps back, frightened, what exposed me and Gandalf. Gandalf took a few steps forward. "Come now, lord Dain!" Gandalf yells back. "Gandalf the gray!" Dain sneered. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" "There is no need for war between dwarves, man and elves." Gandalf replied. "A legion of orks march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Dain looked angry. "I will not stand down before any elf!" he yelled angry.

"Dain!" I yell while taking a few steps forward. "Illyn." Dain said when he saw me. "You are with the wrong army." I look at him. "I am not with any army right now." I replied. "Please stand down?!" I begged him. "I will not stand down. Not least this faithless woodland sprite. Who wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I will split his pretty head open. See if he is still smirking then!" Dain replied.

He turned his boar and rode back to his army. "Dain!" Gandalf and I call after him. "Let them advance, see how far they get." Thranduil said. "You thing I give a damn about your treats you pointy eared princess?!" Dain yelled. "You hear that lads? Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The dwarves moved and sent out the goats. They start to charge at the elves who moved in front.

The elves shift and started to fire arrows. The dwarfs shot there bow catchers that chattered the arrows and then hit the back of the elf army. The goats hit the first line of elves and the fighting broke loose. Bilbo and I were still with the humans who were still staying out of the fight. Dain charged with the rest of the dwarves and soon all of the dwarves and elves were fighting.


	16. Chapter 16: The battle of five armies

I heard a rumble coming from the Mountains in the distance and Gandalf and I turned in that direction. "Gandalf what is that?" I asked. "Wereworm's." Gandalf replied sounding a little desperate.

Everybody stopped fighting and turned. Then gigantic worms jumped up from out of the earth. They quickly retreat and out of the holes they left, orks started spilling out. We heard a horn calling from Ravenhill that signaled the orks to attack. Dain shouted orders and the dwarves started to form ranks to fight the orks while the elves stayed where they were.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked. As the orks reached the dwarves the elves jumped in and fought with the dwarves. Bilbo, Gandalf and I got in the middle of marching elves. "Gandalf, Is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo asked. More horns sounded from Ravenhill and trolls came in to fight. The orks also started to attack dale.

I grabbed my daggers when an orc tried to attack Bilbo and I cut of his head. Gandalf yelled for Bilbo to come with him to the city. I saw them go and killed another orc who advanced at me. I started fighting alongside some elves and killed orc after orc. However the elves and dwarves around me started to get less. Dain fell of his boar near me and I joined him in fighting. He gave me a nod that I returned.

"Where is Thorin?!" Dain yelled. "We need him where is he?!" "Still in his mountain!" I yelled back while I trust my dagger in the chest of an orc and kicked him to the ground. Dain and I kept fighting near each other but we got pushed back by the orks. There were too many. Dain finally called to pull back to the mountain and I fought my way back with him.

The dwarves reformed the lines in front of the gate. I stood next to Dain with my daggers in my hand. I was nearly out of breath and grabbed my stomach bending a little to get more air in my lungs. "You alright lass?" Dain asked me. I nodded. "Yea I'm fine." I replied.

I stood upright again. The orks send trolls in front and with the sound of a horn started to slowly charge on us. I readied my daggers when suddenly we heard a horn come from the mountain. I looked around and saw Bombur with a huge horn. Then an enormous golden bell bursted trough the gate. When the bell swung back Thorin and the others came storming out of the mountain. "To the king!" Dain yelled.

I yelled it with him a second time as the dwarfs gave way to let Thorin trough and he passed me. Fili grabbed my arm and pulled me in there line behind him. We charged the orks while the trolls where killed by some spears. We hit the orks and were soon fighting again. Somehow I found myself with Dain again. "Hold on Thorin, I'm coming!" Dain yelled and I looked around.

Dain and I fought our way to Thorin. Dain and Thorin hugged each other. Thorin turned to me. "I am sorry Illyn." I smiled at him. "It's alright, you where not yourself." I replied quickly before he could continue. "There are too much of these buggars Thorin, I hope you've got a plan." Dain said to Thorin. "Aye. We're gone teak out there leader." Thorin replied. He jumped on the back of a goat. "Thorin you cannot do this. You are our king." Dain said. "That is why I must do it." Thorin responded. "And how are you planning to fight your way single handedly to Ravenhill?" Dain asked. Thorin looked up and Dain and I jumped to the side to let a chart with goats pass. It stopped next to us.

"Illyn, come on!" Fili yelled who was on the chart. I laughed and jumped on with Fili. "It's been a while since I've done this." Balin said, who was holding the rains. "Away, to Ravenhill!" Thorin ordered, and we took off.

I put away my daggers and pulled out my bow. When we rode into the orks I started shooting as many as I could. We fought our way through, cutting off the heads of six trolls as we jumped of a rock. Suddenly we got chased by a troll. Kili and I tried to shoot it. I heard Dwalin yell something about yam bags but I missed the rest of it. Then I saw Bofur on the back off another troll attack the one chasing us.

We cheered to Bofur. When I turned around I saw another troll in front of us. Dwalin shot it just in time to make a bridge over the gape of ice we were on now. When we got passed the troll, wargs started attacking us. They took our goats pulling the chart until we had only three left. I heard Balin urge the others to ride the goats to Ravenhill. Fili took my hand but I held back. He turned and looked at me asking me a silent question. "Go I'll stay with Balin." Fili looked unsure but I nodded and rested my head against his. It was a very intimate thing for dwarves. He nodded to me too and jumped on the first goat.

Soon all the goats where lose and I grabbed the side to stay on. The chart turned and Balin shot the wargs coming towards us. When we stood still I shot them as well. "I am too old for this." Balin complained. I chuckled at him. "You're still doing a marvelous job." I replied when the wargs where all dead.

* * *

So here is the new chapter. I'm sorry for uploading so late, I have been busy with school and exams. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if you find anything wrong with my story so iIcan correct it.


	17. Chapter 17: I love you too

Chapter 19

Balin and I returned to the fight. I was currently fighting near the bridge to Ravenhill. Suddenly I felt somebody bump into my back. I turned and attacked with my right dagger but felt myself blocked. I looked and saw Legolas.

I turned back and killed a few orks. I turned again and shoved my daggers in the neck of an orc who just wanted to attack Legolas. He turned around at the same moment and saw me kill the orc. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I saw Tauriel pass me by. Legolas followed her. "Galu!" (Good luck) I said to him as he passed me and I started to kill orks again. I fought my way back toward the other dwarves.

I felt myself getting tired. I knew the fight had to be almost over. I stood still for a moment when there were no orks around. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked and saw a sword being pulled from my side. I turned and saw an orc stand behind me. He hid me in my face with his fist and I fell to the ground. He grabbed me and held me up from the ground. He threw me against some rocks. I hit my head and everything went black.

When I woke up I was lying in a room that was lit by candles. I looked around and realized it was the room I shared with Fili before the fight. I saw my helmet still on a little table by the wall. I had forgotten it before the fight. I looked the other way and saw Bilbo in a chair.

"Bilbo." I said while trying to get up. Bilbo shot up and gently pushed me back in the pillow. I let him because a headache suddenly shot through my head and my side burned. "Careful. You had a hard blow to your head." Bilbo said. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked him. "Just a day." Bilbo replied. "What happened?" I asked again. I did not remember getting here. "You where thrown to a rock. Bofur and Bifur saved your life and brought you here." Bilbo explained.

I groaned softly. I looked around again. "Where is Fili?" I asked. Bilbo bit his lip.  
"He," I started to worry and looked concerned at Bilbo. "He fell." Bilbo said softly.  
A shock waved trough me. "Thorin and Kili fell as well." Bilbo explained. I started to cry. Bilbo quietly left the room and closed the door understanding that I wanted to be alone.

I turned to my side and cried until there were no tears left. My headache increased and I fell in an uneasy sleep. I woke up every now and then. I saw Bilbo again and Bofur and Ori and even Dwalin one time. Finally Oin woke me up. "Come on lass, I need to check your injuries." He said. I sat up and let him examine me and replace the bandages.

"There is a dress for you on that chair. Thorin, Fili and Kili are being buried today. You should be there." Oin said when he was finished. I put on the blue dwarven dress. It did fit me but was a bit short. I was not tall myself, just like one head taller than most dwarves. I put my boots on what had a nice effect under the dress. I quickly combed and braided my hair and stepped out of the bedroom.

In the living room I found Bilbo. "You look lovely." He said. "Come, I will lead you." We walked through the halls in silence until we came to the tombs. The entire company was there. Thorin, Fili and Kili where lying on high stone tombs. The company started to walk among the tombs paying respect to the dead.

I cried for Thorin and Kili. When I came to Fili I nearly collapsed. I had to grab the tomb to keep standing. I reached to his hands and held them. I stood there for what seemed hours but could not have been more than a few minutes. Balin came to stand next to me. He pulled one of Fili's beads out of his hair. Then he took my hand, laid the bead in my hand and closed my fingers over it. "He would have wanted you to have this." Balin said.

He then looked at Fili and back at me. "He really loved you." Balin whipped one of my tears away. He then let go of my hand and walked away. I looked at the bead in my hand. I took one of my own beads out of my hair and put it on the now empty braid in Fili's hair. Then I braided one braid behind my ear like Fili has and fastened it with Fili's bead.

I looked back at Fili and tears started falling again. I took up one of his hands and pressed a kiss against the back of his hand. "I love you too." I whispered to Fili. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Dwalin. He nodded at me and then pointed behind me. The company had resembled and where waiting on me. Dwalin and I joined them.

"The king is dead!" Gandalf said. "Long live the king!" Balin cheered. The cheer was taken over by the other dwarves. I repeated it too. Dain is, after all, my friend. The body's where put in there tombs and the company started to leave. I looked at Fili's tomb. I felt a big, painful hole on the place my heart should be, and I decided there and then that I would never fall in love again.

* * *

I'm sorry, I hated writing this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: The road home

That same afternoon Bilbo and I walked out of the front gate, trying to slip away quietly. "There will be a great feast tonight." I heard Balin say behind me. Bilbo and I turned around.

"Songs will be song, tales will be told and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend." Balin continued. "I know you must honor him, but to me he was never that. He was….. To me….. he…" Bilbo started to stumble not knowing what to say exactly. I just kept quiet and bit my lip. "Well we will slip away quietly, will you tell the others we said goodbye?" Bilbo said and we turned around. "You can tell them yourselves." Balin said and we turned back.

There we saw the other dwarves. Bilbo took a few steps forward. "If any of you are ever passing bag end, tea is at four. There is plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." Bilbo said. "Eh, don't bother knocking." He added quickly.

We chuckled. Bilbo walked to me. I looked at the dwarves. "I wish you all the best of luck." I said and gave them a smile. Then I turned around and Bilbo, Gandalf and I walked to Dale. In Dale we got some horses and we traveled towards Mirkwood with the elves, Beorn and Radagast. Gandalf took me to the side while we were riding.

"So, what did you find?" he asked. I chuckled. "How did you know I found something?" I asked him back. "You have never not found something child." Gandalf replied. I smiled. He still called me child even now I was forty years old. "I found four of the dwarf rings in the mountain. Melted by Smaug. They lost their power. Like I already knew." I told Gandalf.

"The last dwarven ring though I still have not found." I said. "Ah," Gandalf said. "I have a good lead on where that one is." I looked at him. "Where?" Gandalf looked back at me. "I found Thráin. He was held captive by the necromancer in dull Guldur, who turned out to be Sauron." My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. "Sauron is back?" I asked.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "He took Thráin's ring. We banished him. He will have fled into the east." I stared in the distance. "To Mordor." I said. Gandalf looked at me. I nodded that I understood and we returned to the company. I rode with Beorn and Radagast and got to know Radagast well. During the day I seemed happy but at night, when my thoughts could wander, I mourned for Fili.

We reached Mirkwood and stayed with the elves for a few days. When we left, Legolas and some other elves showed us trough the forest. When we got to the gate of the elven road it was time to say goodbye.

Legolas took me aside. "Goheno nin." (Forgive me) he said. "I let my father's judgment cloud mine. I was wrong to dislike and mistreat you. Peditham hi sui vellyn?" (May we speak as friends now?) I smiled at him. "There is nothing to forgive Legolas. My judgment was clouded as well. I would gladly count you as my friend." I responded. "Boe I 'waen." (I must go) I said when I saw the others ready to leave. "Savo 'lass a lalaith." (Have joy and laughter.) Legolas said as farewell. "Na lû e-govaned vîn." (Until next we meet.) I said with a smile and followed the others.

After a few passes I turned back to Legolas. I put my right hand to my chest and then moved it forward making the general elven greet. Legolas made the same gesture to me. I smiled and walked away from Mirkwood. We stayed with Beorn for a while and on May the first we reached Rivendell.

We were welcomed back by lord Elrond. I greeted Bravefire who I had left in Rivendell and who I had not seen in months. He greeted me enthusiastic and I hugged him. "I am back boy." I whispered to him and gave him a kiss. I had a proper bath and I slept in my own room that was always available for me. I took out my notebook and made a summary of the journey and the information I had found about the dwarven rings.

Bilbo, Gandalf and I left after a few days again. Gandalf and I would accompany Bilbo to the borders of the shire. I took Bravefire. We reached the shire soon. "Ah, the borders of the shire. It is here that we must leave you." Gandalf said when he dismounted. I stayed on Bravefire.

"That is a shame. I quite like having a wizard around. Seems they bring good luck." Bilbo replied. "You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes where managed by mere luck?" Gandalf asked Bilbo while he looked knowingly at him. I smiled. Gandalf and his, I have my eye on you treats, I thought.

"Magic rings should not be used lightly Bilbo." Gandalf continued. "Don't take me for a fool. Illyn and I know you found one in the goblin tunnels and the only reason that I have not mentioned it earlier is because Illyn trust you. We have kept our eyes on you ever since." Bilbo smiled at us. "Well, thank goodness." He said "and we will continue to keep our eyes on you." I said with a smile.

"Farewell Gandalf, Illyn." Bilbo said. "Farwell."Gandalf and I replied. Bilbo turned and walked away. After a few passes he stopped and turned. "You uh… needn't worry about that ring. It fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it." He said. Gandalf smiled.

"You're a very fine person, mister Baggins. And I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all." Gandalf said. When Gandalf had mounted his horse again we rode towards Bree. "Does he still have the ring?" Gandalf asked. "Yes, he does. But I still trust him with it." I replied.

In Bree we stayed in the prancing pony.

* * *

So there are only two chapters left. I am writing a sequel. let me know if you are interested in reading the sequel, if there is interest in it I will upload it.


	19. Chapter 19: Moving on

The next morning we both went our separate ways. Bravefire was not the youngest anymore and I knew that soon I would have to replace him. I went to Rohan and found a horse breeder named Edmund in a village. I made the deal with him to breed with Bravefire. The best foal would be trained for me until he was three yours old. The other foals were to be sold. I paid with some of the gold Dain had given me. I had also received some jewelry as payment for my services to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I still had Fili his bead in my hair.

I stayed with Edmund and his wife Mira for three months. We quickly became friends. I worked with the horses for them and helped Mira with the children. When five of Edmunds mares were pregnant with Bravefire his foals I packed to leave again. I told them I would return in a year to see the foals. They offered me a stay in their house but I reclined. I had some business to take care of.

I wanted to go to Mordor and see what I could find out about Sauron and the rings he took. Also the nine rings that where now missing again, had to be found. So I packed up and after a heartwarming goodbye I left with Bravefire. We rode to Minas Tirith from where I would ride the borders of Mordor. I replenished my supplies and left my notebook with the librarian of the white tower. I told him that if Gandalf showed up before me to give it to Gandalf.

If I was captured or killed Gandalf would make sure the enemy would never find my notebook. With Bravefire I road to Minas Morgul. It was empty as I expected. I rode alongside the mountains towards the black gate. Also the black gate was abandoned. I rode on until I came at the height of Barad-dûr. There I send Bravefire off. I knew he would stay nearby yet hidden, and would come back when I called for him. I started to climb the mountains.

When I got close to Barad-dûr I felt the rings. It was weak but definite. I pulled out some parchment and wrote down the rings I felt. It where the nine and three of the seven. Including one I had never felt before. The ring worn by Thráin. I stayed hidden in the mountains for two days. I tried to spy on Barad-dûr but nothing happened. I started my track back to where I left Bravefire.

When I reached that place I had been in the mountains for nine days. I whistled for Bravefire. After a few tries and some walking around he came. I saddled him and mounted. I turned my head north and realized that if I rode that way I would get to Erebor. The pain in my chest returned and I fingered Fili's bead in my hair. A tear rolled down my cheek and I turned Bravefire.

I rode back to minas Tirith where I picked up my notebook and wrote down what I had done and found. I had found all the nineteen rings now. I was pondering about where the one ring would be. It was lost in the river Anduin at the Gladen fields. I decided to go back there someday to do some investigating. I was also still wandering what ring Bilbo had found. Gandalf had thought it to be a lesser ring. I just could not place my finger on it and decided to visit with Bilbo again too.

I stayed in Minas Tirith for a week. When I left I followed the Anduin until I reached Lothlórien. I did not find any trace of the one ring. I had not expected to. According to the manuscripts in the library of Minas Tirith it was lost further north. I also still wanted to ride along the Anduin all the way to the sea. It was possible it had washed out towards sea like Saruman believed. I reported to lady Galadriel about my adventures and findings, who passed the information to lord Elrond in Rivendell.

I stayed with my father, Haldir, and told him everything about my adventures with the dwarves. I only did not tell him about my feelings for Fili. I never told anyone about him, and my feelings for him.

* * *

So there is only one chapter left. let me know if you are interested in a sequel. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Live

Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone.

* * *

After a year I left with Bravefire to go look at the foals. The children cheered when they saw me coming. The oldest son took Bravefire to the stables for met while the other children nearly dragged me to the meadow where the foals where. The foals where all beautiful but one immediately caught my eye. A black stallion. Mira came towards us from out of the house and greeted me. She apparently had heard the noise from the children. She ushered the children away giving them jobs. We had dinner and Edmund promised me to show the foals properly in the morning.

The next morning Edmund told me about the foals. The black stallion again caught my eye. He was the youngest and the biggest. He had his father's energy and run and jumped around. When we had a candle in the night to check on the horses he came to investigate the fire. He was not at all afraid of it. I often laughed at the silly jumps he made. He had character.

I chose him to replace Bravefire in three years. I stayed with Edmund and Mira for those three years and trained the foal who I named Elwë, what meant star. He had a beautiful star on his head. Occasionally I left for a few months to check on Barad-dûr or to visit minas Tirith or Edoras. When Elwë turned three we finished his training. We had trained him as a battle horse. A training Bravefire had never had but what would come in handy.

Bravefire was now twenty-eight years old. I rode Bravefire while I led Elwë. I took them to Lothlórien where Bravefire was born. When I got there I left him in the good hands of my father. Bravefire was put in the meadow where he had been when he was a foal. Here he would spend his last years. My heart broke when I said goodbye to him.

I took Elwë and visited Beorn and went on to Radagast. They both praised Elwë. I stayed with Radagast for a while learning from him. I spend my years keeping track of the rings by returning to Mordor now and then until this became too dangerous.

I visited people I knew like Beorn and Bilbo. I even returned to the lonely mountain once and was received with a feast in my honor. But it broke my heart and I left soon again. I visited with bard before leaving Dale. His daughter Sigrid was now married and carrying her first child. Bain was engaged. I congratulated them and I was sincerely happy for them.

I met Strider the ranger. Gandalf had arranged a meeting. I was intrigued by this strange man. There were some strange similarities between us. He was raised by elves and now roaming the wilds like me. I wanted to know this man better and stayed with him and the rangers for a few years, learning from them and guarding the shire. With a little interference from Gandalf Strider told me his true name and I told Strider my own secret.

We became very good friends and the ranger camp almost became my home. Yet I obliged myself not to have a home and keep traveling. I was often away from the rangers but I always came back to them.

Years turned into decades while I traveled around middle earth. Until one day in the year 3001 of the third age, I met Gandalf in the prancing pony.

* * *

so this was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. thanks you so much for reading and the reviews.


End file.
